


Candid

by strictlybecca



Series: fifteen pieces of nagron [3]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is the least happy thing I’ve ever seen,” Naevia called. “Someone pretend like they’re having fun before I kill both of you.”</p><p>Naevia forces Nasir and Agron to help her with her photography assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt from sandstone_dreams for nagron christmas card - not sure if this is what you wanted babe, but it was pretty fun to write! :D

“Nasir, you promised!” Naevia said, shoving Nasir along roughly, paying little mind to the way he attempted to slow their progress down the hallway by grabbing at doorknobs and shelves along the way, clinging to them tightly.

 

“No! No, I didn’t,” he said, digging his heels in firmly – which only ended up forcing Naevia to drag him instead. “Naevia, stop, please, don’t make me do this-” Naevia ignored him, shoving him into one of the last rooms on the hall, which was hardly bigger than a broom closet. It was at least well lit. A suit was hanging up on the wall, with a mirror propped against the opposite one. Nasir clung to the doorway, giving Naevia his best pleading eyes. “Please Nae, I just-”

 

“Nasir! You agreed _weeks_ ago and I don’t have time to find someone else and this is the very last piece of my assignment and I swear to _god_ Nasir, if you change your mind now I will never, ever forgive you,” Naevia hissed out in one breath, terrifying and impressing Nasir all at once. He let his shoulders slump and sighed heavily.

 

“All right. Fine.” Naevia let out a long breath, instantly looking more relaxed.

 

“Thank you, I promise it’ll be painless. A few shots with you and Agron and you’ll be done. This photo assignment has been the bane of my existence, but once it’s over, it’ll be perfect.” Naevia sighed happily, settling her hands on her hips. It was true, she’d been agonizing over this assignment for her photography class for weeks on end. Naevia was designing Christmas cards, around a theme Nasir couldn’t identify, though it seemed to involve a lot of different people they knew, being forced into pictures by Naevia and then being threatened with a fate worse than death if they didn’t look happy about it.

 

“Agron who?” Nasir asked, confused, tugging at the suit on the hanger and frowning. He had to wear a waistcoat too? Ugh.

 

“One of Crixus’ friends,” Naevia said, waving a hand distractedly. “Well, I say friend. More like arch nemesis. But they love each other deep down.” She blinked. “Like, really, really, really deep down.” She didn't look too sure about that.

 

“Why the two of us?” Nasir asked, as he yanked off his t-shirt and pulled the button on over his undershirt. He felt little self-consciousness around Naevia, considering the two of them had been raised taking baths in the same sink since they were newborns. The perils of having mothers who were best friends, apparently.

 

“Well, you’re going to be a couple in this one,” Naevia said, her tone almost too casual.

 

“What,” Nasir squawked. “You didn’t tell me that! Naevia, you know I can’t act for shit, these are going to look so horrible.”

 

“Something tells me you’ll do just fine,” Naevia said, in that knowing voice that made Nasir want to strangle her every time he heard it. “Now get your pants on and meet me down the hall. Agron’s already here.”

 

Nasir grumbled angrily the whole time he shoved himself into the suit, but he knew what his fate would be if he dared to disobey Naevia. A few minutes later he was padding down the hall in his socks, own clothes and boots tucked under one arm and the loafers Naevia provided in the other.

 

“Nae,” he called distractedly as he pushed into the room, “Am I supposed to be wearing socks with these shoes? You know all I wear is boots and-” the jumble of words paused as he looked up and spotted the man across the room, already settled in front of the fake Christmas tree Naevia had conned Crixus and Spartacus in to hauling into the studio space.

 

The other man lit up at the sight of Nasir, a mile wide smile spread across his face. “Hi! You must be Nasir, I’m Agron, Naevia’s told me a lot about you.” He crossed the studio to reach out a hand and Nasir dumbly moved to shake it – dropping his boots and clothes at the same moment.

 

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Nasir muttered, dropping to the ground to collect his things, scooping them up into a messy pile. “I’m not usually such a klutz,” he promised, scanning the room for a place to drop his stuff – studiously attempting not to look at Agron, who was tall, gorgeous and dressed in a suit that emphasized his broad shoulders and huge arms and incredible… _everything_.

 

“I am,” Agron said cheerfully, “So don’t worry about it. I left my stuff over there,” he pointed, “You can leave yours with mine.”

 

“Thanks,” Nasir murmured, crossing quickly to drop his pile next to Agron’s equally jumbled pile of things, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. _Fuck_ , he had not been this attracted to somebody in a very long time. Not this immediately, at least.

 

Fortunately, Naevia arrived to distract them both. “There you are! Perfect, oh, _wow_ , you two are going to look so good together.” Nasir smiled weakly, running a hand through his hair. “Now just head over there by the tree, I’ll be over here, we’ll do mostly long shots, you two holding one another, staring at each other all lovey-dovey, etcetera.”

 

“You mean the disgusting way you and Crixus do, every single moment of the day?” Agron asked innocently and Nasir snickered, knowing that he was taking his own life into his hands as he did so.

 

“Do you want to survive this with all of your limbs intact?” Naevia asked dangerously, prodding her finger into Agron’s chest – hard. He winced and rubbed at the spot.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” he muttered and Nasir bit down on the laugh that wanted to escape. He'd known Naevia long enough to know how to save his own skin.

 

“And you!” Naevia whirled on Nasir and he froze, unsure of whether his fight or flight response was prompting him to flee or just roll up in a ball and cower. “Take off your socks, no shoes, we’re doing barefeet and suits.”

 

“Oh,” Nasir said, staring down at his socked feet. “Really?” He wrinkled his nose.

 

“Now,” Naevia said icily and Nasir sprung to do her bidding. He balanced on one foot and tugged off one sock, hopping to keep his balance. He nearly overset himself attempting to get the other sock off, but Agron wrapped an arm around his waist and kept him level. “Thanks,” Nasir said quietly, ducking his head to hide a smile. “That could’ve been bad.”

 

“Would’ve sucked to mess up the suit,” Agron agreed, holding on for just a moment too long. He eyed Nasir intently. “Not when it looks that good on you,” he said with a smirk. Nasir rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smirk in response.

 

“Both of you get over there before I die of old age,” Naevia said, shoving them along. Nasir sent her a dirty look, which she ignored with the ease of years and years of practice. “All set? Now stand across from one another, look up at one another, you’re in love, it’s Christmas, everything’s wonderful, yada yada.”

 

“Easy for her to say,” Nasir retorted quietly. “You’re not staring up at a giant.” Agron snorted, but arranged himself a little better so that Nasir wasn’t craning his neck as terribly to stare up at him.

 

“This is the least happy thing I’ve ever seen,” Naevia called. “ _Someone_ pretend like they’re having fun before I kill both of you.”

 

“Nae, my feet are cold, and they look weird,” Nasir said, staring down at his toes, scrunched up in the fake snow.

 

“No one gives a damn about your weird looking feet Nasir,” Naevia hissed, clearly trying to fight the urge to throw something at him. “Just stand there and look pretty.”

 

“You have very nice feet,” Agron promised solemnly and Nasir snorted and punched him in the shoulder. “And very pretty everything else.”

 

“Shut up,” he muttered, ignoring the smile that crept across his lips. “Your feet are ugly.”

 

“Nasir, stop hitting him! You’re supposed to be in love!” Naevia’s voice floated over from the other side of the room. “Wrap your arms around each other, give me something to work with here you idiots!”

 

“Maybe that’s how I express my love,” Nasir called back, eyes still on Agron, who was grinning down at him.

 

“I hope not,” Agron murmured, drawing Nasir closer to him, arms around his waist. “We might have a problem then, because I don’t like getting hit.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Nasir’s ear and they both ignored Naevia’s pleased noise of approval at the move.

 

“Someone’s awfully presumptuous,” Nasir managed to get out, wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck, leaning in slightly.

 

“Or just really, really hopeful,” Agron countered, ducking his head to rest his forehead against Nasir’s. “So, how about it? Dinner tomorrow?”

 

“I don’t know about tomorrow,” Nasir said, dropping his gaze to where their hips were pressed together. He felt Agron tense against his body, prepared to run for it at the first sign of rejection, before he leaned up on his toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How about tonight, instead?”

 

Agron huffed an incredulous laugh, arms tightening around Nasir’s waist. “Yeah, tonight sounds pretty good.”

 

“Guys! I got the picture! You’re all done!” Naevia called from across the room.

 

“I think we’re good here!” Nasir called back, and then nothing more was said for several minutes.

 

(Except Naevia making vomiting sounds at them.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, modernnature has written an awesome addition to this fic: the boys' date! So go check it out immediamente, because it's just the cutest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bo-Tee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601531) by [modernnature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernnature/pseuds/modernnature)




End file.
